


Safe

by pulangaraw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, can be read as pre sterek, ficlet and art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asleep at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The first time Derek comes home and finds Stiles asleep on the crappy air mattress he keeps in the loft for emergencies he’s not entirely sure how to react. He stands there staring down at Stiles for what must be over a minute. In the end, he just gets a blanket from the sofa and drapes it gently over Stiles’ curled up form.

In the morning, Stiles blearily drinks Derek’s coffee and waves a tired good bye before he heads off to school.

It kinda becomes a thing after that. Stiles will show up at random intervals, drag out the crappy mattress and sleep in Derek’s loft. He refuses to use the sofa or the bed. (Derek offered once. He doesn’t use his bed a lot, he figured someone might as well.)

Derek doesn’t know why he keeps sleeping in the loft, but he figures that Stiles must have a reason.

He never asks.


End file.
